I Love You
by Shravani2006
Summary: Arthur and Molly's relationship was an inspiration. Both fiercely protective but possessing their own quirks, Molly and Arthur were the perfectly balanced couple. It was a match made in heaven and the couple's endless positivity and strength was a beacon of light during the darker days of the wizarding world. They loved each other desperately. This story is a must for all HP fans.
1. Chapter 1

THE PREFECTS MEETING

Arthur grinned at his best friends Edward Thomas and Ernest Williams as he entered the Hogwarts Express. "We've missed you Arthur" Ernest said hugging Arthur tightly. "Don't tell me you both met each other during the holidays" Arthur asked Ernest threateningly hugging him too. "We wanted to invite you as well…but…since you were going on a vacation to France…" Ernest told him looking slightly embarrassed. "You should have at least written to me" Arthur told him sternly but gestured him to sit beside him anyways.

"I've got good news to share as well" Arthur said proudly "I have been made the Gryffindor prefect" he smiled. "Seriously mate! You are really lucky" Edward congratulated Arthur. "Not that you didn't deserve it mate, but still, I really envy you" Edward said excitedly. "And why so, may I ask" Arthur asked calmly though he knew where Edward was going. "There's this rumor going round the school that Molly Prewett has been chosen as the prefect. Patrolling around the corridors with such a prefect must truly be worth the effort" he told Arthur, a notorious gleam in his eyes.

Edward had a crush on Molly Prewett since his second year and he wasn't the only one. Molly Prewett was a beautiful girl who carried a bold personality along with her. She was quite popular and always had a group of friends circling around her.

"Let's see then" Arthur said checking his wrist watch that he had somehow convinced his father to buy for him. "It's time" he said as he stood and marched towards the Prefects carriage.

"Arthur" he heard a sweet female voice. He groaned. It was Emma Wright, a girl from his year who seemed to have taken the resolution of never leaving him alone. "How can I help you, Emma" he asked her as politely as he could. "Arthur, where are you going? I could come along you know. It's always good to have a company along with you. Gosh! Arthur, you've grown so much. You are so tall, Arthur" she said admiringly. "I am going to the Prefects carriage" he told her trying to somehow get past her. "How could I be so stupid? Of course you are the prefect. Well, I have a surprise for you. Just a minute…." She said now completely blocking his path.

"Make way, Emma" he heard a stern voice behind him and found himself face to face with Molly Prewett. "Nobody's blocking your way Molly. Just give me a minute" she said pushing her horrible hairs behind her hairs. "Whatever it is can wait. Arthur and I are the prefects and we do not want to be late for the first meeting" Molly told her. "Don't speak for Arthur. He wants to see this and he won't go….." "No, I...I don't want to be late" Arthur interrupted. Emma moved away looking very disappointed. "I'll wait for you after the meeting is over" she said hopefully. "Yeah. Ok" Arthur nodded as he triumphantly began walking towards the prefects meeting.

"Thanks a lot Molly. I really owe you for getting me out of there" Arthur said looking relieved. Molly laughed. She looked much more beautiful when she laughed. "It was nothing" she told him. "Just treat her the way she deserves it and she'll remain quiet" she smiled at him. "I really try to treat her that way. I really do. But the way she throws herself at me makes me really awkward" he told her and Molly patted his arm. "It's fine Arthur. It won't last long, I am sure". Her touch seemed reassuring. Arthur nodded. "I do hope it gets over quickly because I don't think I can digest it anymore" he told her. "I understand. But just don't lose your calm all right. Now that you are a prefect, you should behave like an idol" she told him calmly. They had now reached the prefects compartment.

"I hope we're not late" Molly murmured as she entered. "Arthur, mate! I was waiting for you. I knew you would the one from your house. Hi Molly, how's Gideon?" Daaim Allway, the Ravenclaw prefect waved at them. "In a good mood like always" Molly replied as he approached them. "How's Maria?" she asked him. Maria was Daaim's girlfriend who was a Muggle. "Fine. She almost found out my secret this summer when I received my Prefect's batch. She's very smart and sometimes I do wish she were like us" he told Molly who smiled at him fondly. "It's alright Daaim. At least she's away from all this mess" Molly said referring to the prejudice against Muggle borns in the wizarding world. "Yeah. I guess you're right" he agreed.

"Thank god you guys came. I was getting bored sitting with her" he said pointing towards a girl sitting on one of the seats reading a book. "Isn't that Hannah Mathews? The girl who came third last year "Arthur asked Daaim. "She is" Daaim nodded "And she seems to have taken it as a personal insult that she couldn't top last year". "Oh!" was all that Molly could say. "By the way, Congrats Molly for becoming the topper once again" Arthur congratulated Molly who smiled back at him. "You shouldn't be saying that since you topped as well" she told him and Arthur grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment though it's hard to believe…."

Arthur was interrupted by a shrill female voice. "Hello to all of you" Amy Wright, Emma's elder sister's voice echoed all around the compartment.

"Please be seated so that we can start our meeting right away. Adras, if you would help me as well…" she ordered. "Oh! No. Please not her. Please. Please, Please" Arthur thought desperately. Amy Wright was known for the dangerous tasks she assigned students and how she misused her authority. No wonder she was a Slytherin. Adras on the other hand was a fun loving, joyous personality. Arthur had talked to him only twice, but whenever he had seen him, he was always a generous man. He was a Huffelpuff.

After everyone was settled she smiled at them showing off her well-shaped teeth. "Hello to everyone sitting over here. I am Amy Wright, your head girl. Now if all of you would please pair up with your house prefect, I would like that". Everyone followed her instructions obediently and sat down next to their partners. "Good. Now I don't have much time to waste so let's get to our business quickly. The most important tasks of the prefects are to maintain the discipline. You will maintain the discipline of your respected houses and present me a weekly report individually. You can also mention the name of a disobedient student. As far as the patrolling is concerned, you will patrol alternate days with your partners. The Ravenclaws will patrol on Monday and Friday, Hufflepuffs on Tuesday and Wednesday, Gryffindors on Thursday and Sunday and the Slytherins will patrol on Saturday. And I want no argument regarding. You will be notified one week before the Hogsmeade trip and the password for the prefect's bathroom is Pineapple" she told all the students sitting there tonelessly.

"Now all of you can go" she told them and stepped out of the compartment. "We've got a lot of work to do" Arthur sighed looking at Molly.


	2. The row between best friends

ROW BETWEEN BEST FRIENDS

After the prefects meeting, Arthur and his friends were joined by Alyssa Williams, a girl with dark brown hairs and grey eyes. She was very pretty and had half of the male population at Hogwarts drooling over her.

She seemed to have a soft corner for Arthur and they got on well together. "We could always prank Amy Wright" she told Arthur mischievously. Everyone considered Arthur to be a sincere student and only a few knew that he was the master mind behind some of the epic pranks conducted at Hogwarts. "It's her last year. I guess she deserves some peace" Arthur told her making her clap her hands enthusiastically. "You know my definition of peace, Arthur" she laughed.

"And of course, we'll be getting help from Edward Williams, the best prankster at Hogwarts" she said punching Edward lightly on the arms. "I can't help you" Edward declared in a serious tome which made all of them laugh again. Edward was a fun loving personality and he looked quite comical when he was serious. "What? Stop laughing. I am serious. I am sure Molly will like if I act like an idol or something like that. I need to be a bit more responsible" he said making them burst into laughter again as Arthur patted his sympathetically.

"I am so sorry to hurt you Edward but I don't think that's going to work. Ever heard of Jack Francis, he's what you would call to be the 'most handsome bloke at Hogwarts' and he certainly has some interest in Molly if you know what I mean. It is just a matter of time before you see Molly running through the corridors in his arms" Alyssa smirked. "If you are suggesting that Molly is a kind of girl who'd fall for any man in her way, I think you are wrong" Arthur told Alyssa seriously. "You barely know her, Arthur. This is practically the first time you have talked to her" Alyssa shook her head. "Don't be silly Alyssa. We have been sharing the same common room for past five years. Of course we have talked to her before. You, on the other hand, are a Ravenclaw. I surely know more about her than you do" Arthur told her sternly. He didn't know why it hurt him to hear nasty things about Molly. "Fine, whatever you say Arthur but I know a few things about Molly that you don't" Alyssa seemed to give up. "They are nothing but baseless rumors Alyssa. You could do better than to believe them" Arthur snapped. "I don't know why you are being so protective about her. I could understand Edward acting this way since he likes Molly but I didn't know you fancied her too" Alyssa said aggressively. "I don't fancy Molly, Alyssa. If anyone would have said such rubbish about you I would have surely taken your side" Arthur said angrily. "Now you are comparing me with her. I am your best friend whereas you barely know her" Alyssa said annoyed. "So what if you are my best friend you don't have a right to spread such horrible things about anyone" Arthur said his voice rising. "Why don't we get this straight? You fancy her and that's it. You like her and you are just too embarrassed to accept it" she said violently pushing her trunk as she stood up. "I don't fancy her, haven't I told you that already" Arthur said standing up as well.

He was easily a foot taller than her and he looked intimidating when he was angry. His eyes seemed to convey all of his anger to Alyssa who somehow managed to maintain her posture in front of him. "I think both of you should calm down" Ernest suggested softly but Arthur and Alyssa were adamant. Now that it had gone to such a great extent, Arthur was not going to back out.

"She is not exactly the good type Arthur. You'll find better girls out there" Alyssa told him taking a step forward. "I think I can decide that for myself" Arthur told her. "Arthur, I am supposed to help you. Trust me Arthur" she said softly as she leaned in. Conscious of sudden closeness between both of them, Arthur leaned away from her. "No, Alyssa, I don't think I can trust you regarding this matter. I demand you to take back the words you said about Molly and accept the fact we don't fancy each other. Don't make me rethink about our status of friendship" Arthur told her firmly. Looking hurt, she passed him without saying another word. Arthur saw her wipe a tear as she exited the compartment to find another one.

"I think you took it way too far" Ernest commented once Arthur sat down on his seat. "She had it coming. You should have heard the things she said about Molly. I can guarantee you, there is absolutely no truth in her words. She better take back her words or else she'll have to face the consequences" Edward said angrily. "Calm down there, Edward. You know she didn't mean what she said" Ernest smiled at his friends. "She better not" Edward growled.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Whether you like the story or not, please review. It makes me feel good and it also improves my writing. There's a lot more to be said. Keep reading!**_


	3. Molly's Gang

MOLLY'S GANG

After the ride got over, Arthur quickly hopped down the train making his way to the carriages before he felt an arm pull him back. He turned to look at Molly who smiled at him.

"We are supposed to help the first years and Hagrid remember?" she asked making him nod.

"Thanks for reminding. I almost forgot about it. Being the youngest child in my family, I am not used to being to responsible one", he told her making her laugh.

"I know how you feel. I am also the youngest in my family and I am also the most pampered daughter", she told him.

"Really? You are quite more responsible than I am", he asked her shocked making her chuckle.

"Girls usually tend to be more responsible and mature. Boys also have it in them, but they tend to be lazy", she informed him.

"I agree. I have…." Arthur never got to complete because he was interrupted by a hurried squeak.

"Arthur, I am so sorry. I promise I won't say such things again. I am so sorry. I don't know what happened to…" Alyssa didn't complete as she momentarily got distracted to Arthur's arm that was being held by Molly.

"Oh, I forgot I was still holding it. I am sorry", Molly retracted her hand blushing a little.

"It's fine Alyssa. It doesn't matter as long as you have realized your mistake", Arthur told Alyssa giving her a reassuring smile.

Alyssa nodded still glaring at Arthur's arm. "Do you want to join us in our carriage?" she asked him.

"Er….I guess I'll just help Molly with the duties. You go ahead. I'll join you later", he told her.

"Oh! Okay. See you later", she told him coldly as she returned to her friends.

"I am sorry for holding your hand back then. She looked hurt about it. I just forgot that I was still holding it", she told him sounding very guilty.

"It's fine. I don't know what has got over her this year. This is not the first time a girl has held my hand. And we all know that it was completely platonic. You don't bother about her", Arthur told her.

Arthur tried to shrug Alyssa's behavior off as he walked along with Molly but he couldn't. If Alyssa's reaction was anything to go by, she certainly had a crush on him. And he didn't reciprocate her feelings. He had lost many friends due to this and he didn't want to lose Alyssa in the same way. After all she was his best friend.

"Arthur, what's the matter? You look worried", Molly asked him concerned bringing him out of his thoughts

"I'm fine. What do we do now?" he asked her trying to change the topic.

"Let's get back to the castle. We need to help the first years sorted in Gryffindor to get to our dormitories", she told him as she climbed a carriage and motioned him to follow her.

Arthur followed her and found himself in a company he had never been in before. He was sitting beside Molly who was sitting beside her best friend Griselda Umfraville. Opposite to them sat Jack Francis who was a sixth year Gryffindor, Justin Huffelpuff who was a fifth year Huffelpuff prefect and Daaim Allway, the only know person to him beside Molly.

"Meet my gang, Arthur", Molly said introducing everyone.

"You have a pretty huge gang", Arthur commented to which Jack smirked.

"What's the fun with small gangs?" he asked Arthur.

"You could join us sometime if you wish Arthur. You'll always be welcome in our group and so would be your friends", she told him.

He chatted happily with them for the rest of the journey. As they neared the castle, he felt as close to the gang as ever. They entered the castle together and Arthur was enjoying himself. Griselda was the drama queen, Jack was the glamour, Justin was the humor, Daaim was the brains and Molly was the life of the group.

"Arthur, here", he heard Alyssa call him and he waved her.

"I was waiting for you", she told him breathlessly but her voice turned icy when she noticed Molly.

"Come, join us Alyssa", Molly offered her but she ignored her as she looked Arthur squarely in the face.

"Are you coming?" she asked him sternly.

"Uh yeah. See you later guys", he waved as he joined Alyssa wondering what else was in store for him this year and how he was going to get away from his best friend who was jealous of his friendship with his good friend.


End file.
